Tanggung Jawab, Sekuel Young Murderer
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: Twoshoot.Kakashi kau ada dua pilihan, yaitu membiarkan Sakura pergi meninggalkanmu atau bersamamu tapi nyawanya terancam...Bagaimana? Dia menjadi incaran seluruh pihak, terutama FBI. Karena mereka sudah tau kalau Sakura adalah pembunuh. OOC, KakaSaku.
1. First Chapter

**Special thanks to "zerOcentimeter"****, karena dia saya jadi bikin beginian. :D**

**WARNING!! (**konten yang ada di fict ini**): **

AU (jalan cerita dihancurkan oleh author), OOC (perubahan sifat chara), Straight Pair (pair normal-KakaSaku), fict ini mengandung banyak hal-hal yang tercantum pada fict yang sebelumnya, Typo(s), de el el…

**Disclaimer:**

_**Naruto **__Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Young Murderer **__ RKnJ_

_**Tanggung Jawab, Twoshoot**_

"Yo Kakashi!"

"Pagi Senior Kakashi!"

"Hey Kaka! Bagaimana bulan madumu?"

"Wah, kau sudah kembali Kakashi?"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum canggung setiap kali rekan-rekannya menyapa dengan 'ceria'. Dalam hati Kakashi sangat menyesal berangkat pagi hari ini. Toh mulai dari tukang parkir, satpam, sampai tetangganya, selalu bertanya yang macam-macam membuat Kakashi berpikir untuk menyudahi hidupnya.

"Senang kau sudah kembali Kakashi. Bagaimana bulan madumu?" Sapa seseorang ketika Kakashi memasuki ruangannya. Kakashi menghela nafas panjang saat telinganya kembali mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Sangat menyenangkan, Komandan." Jawabnya lesu.

"Hahahaha! Kau lucu sekali, Kakashi. Jadi begini, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu tapi tidak sekarang. Karena kau akan depresi berat kalau kuberitahu sekarang."

"Memangnya tentang hal apa?"

"Hal penting yang menyangkut kehidupanmu. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang ini... Maaf."

"Ah, tak apa. Baiklah, kalau sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan aku permisi."

"Yo! Berhati-hatilah pada Guy, dia sangat merindukanmu..Haha!"

"Ok Komandan Ibiki!"

Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan kecilo itu dan beralih pada ruang kerjanya. Sebelum kesana ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil laporan terakhir kegiatannya didalam loker miliknya.

"Bingo! Ini dia!" Kakashi menarik secarik kertas yang bertuliskan 'Agenda Hidup Kakashi' dan membuka halaman terakhir. Halaman terkahir itu berisi tentang istrinya, Sakura.

'Aku mau pulang…' batinnya.

"HOI! KAKASHI!"

"Apalagi sih?" Kakashi memundurkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat makhluk beralis tebal, berambut mangkok, dengan pakaian ketat dan menggelikan sedang menunjuknya dengan gaya yang aneh. Tak lupa giginya memunculkan cahaya kilat yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan pingsan.

"Akhirnya kau kerja juga! Sudah berminggu-minggu aku menunggu hanya untuk mengajakmu bersparring ria denganku! Bagaimana Kakashi?!" Serunya.

"Haaah, aku malas Guy." Tolak Kakashi.

"Dasar payah! Kemana semangat mudamu?! Yeah!"

Kakashi dan para staf lainnya hanya bisa bersweatdrop masal melihat tingkah laku Guy yang bisa dibilang tidak normal untuk laki-laki seumurannya. Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya kalau orang seperti Guy ternyata sudah mempunyai anak laki-laki. Bukan anak kandung sih, tapi lelaki fantastik itu pernah membawanya kemari. Namanya adalah Lee.

"Huh? Dasar aneh…"

Dengan tampang malas tak bersemangat, Kakashi memutuskan untuk keluar dan menikmati udara segar pagi ini. Baru saja ia keluar, handphone-nya tiba-tiba saja berdering. Kakashi meraihnya dan melihat nama yang tertera disana…Sasori.

"Ya kak?"

"_Kakashi, kau ada dimana?"_

"Aku ada dikantor. Ada apa?"

"_Tidak. Hanya saja apa kau punya waktu luang hari ini?"_

"Tentu! Sekarang aku bisa!" seru Kakashi girang.

"_Wheew, baiklah. Kutunggu kau di Café Altair. See ya!"_

Telpon pun tertutup. Entah kenapa pikiran Kakashi langsung jadi tidak enak setelah menerima telpon dari kakak iparnya itu. Bad feeling.

-_Hatake's House__-_

**(Flash)**

Disebuah kediaman yang besar…

"Sakura, jangan ganggu kakakmu!"

"Tapi Ibu, kakak memang patut untuk diganggu!"

"Ck! Sakura! Berhenti menggangguku!"

"Hmmphh! Tapi antar aku kesekolah ya!"

"Uh, baiklah…"

'Tok tok!'

"Anak-anak buka pintu!"

Sasori dan Sakura berlari bersamaan menuju pintu rumah mereka. Ketika pintu dibuka, muncul sosok pria berbadan besar dan menyeramkan hingga membuat kakak-beradik itu gemetar saking takutnya.

"Tuan mencari siapa?" Tanya Sakura berusaha untuk sopan.

"I'm looking for you…"

"We? For what?"

"To give you something."

"…" Kakak-beradik itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Saling mengedarkan pandangan bingung.

"Follow me," Orang itu berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori. Sasori menunduk, menandakan kalau ia mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kak? Perlukah kita mengikutinya?" Tanya Sakura. Sasori terdiam.

"Kau saja Sakura, mungkin dia ingin memberitahu kita tentang Ayah…" Jawabnya lirih.

"Baiklah!" Sakura yang polos berlari menuju orang itu. Lelaki berbadan besar itu masuk kedalam sebuah Truk besar dari pintu belakang. Mau tidak mau Sakura juga masuk kedalamnya. Saat masuk keadaannya sangat gelap, bahkan langkah kaki orang tadi tidak terdengar sama sekali.

'Sriing!'

Sorot lampu tajam yang muncul dari segala arah menyinari Sakura. Mata Sakura pun tidak mampu terbuka tapi karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, gadis itu berusaha membuka matanya. Ternyata itu bukanlah hal yang tepat…

Cahaya lampu itu bukan sekedar cahaya lampu biasa, melainkan cahaya ganas yang merusak sistim saraf, sensorik maupun motorik. Sehingga kini Sakura hanya berdiri tegak dengan pandangan kosong, tubuh yang bekerja tanpa perintah otak.

"Sekarang kau dengarkan aku. Kini kau menjadi bagian dari Organisasi ini, perkenalkan namaku adalah Madara Uchiha…"

"…"

"Kau mempunyai tugas untuk membunuh keluargamu sendiri, kecuali kakakmu. Karena Ayahmu sudah terlebih dulu dibunuh oleh kakakmu tercinta. Kalau kau tidak mematuhi semua ini, maka yang berikutnya adalah kakakmu."

Sorot lampu itu mati disertai dengan jatuhnya Sakura dalam keadaan bersujud. Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya, tatapan matanya masih kosong seperti tadi. Hanya saja kini semuanya telah kembali normal.

'Ayah…'

**(Flash)**

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Sakura…"

"…"

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata orang itu, dia berbohong padamu!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura melengos pergi melewati Sasori. Gadis bermata hijau itu masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju ketempat Ibunya berada.

"Sakura berhenti!" Sasori berlari kemudian menarik tangan adiknya hingga masuk kedalam dekapannya yang hangat.

"Jangan lakukan itu, jangan meniru kakak…"

"Kakak…"

'Dugh!'

"Sa…ku-ra…"

**(Flash)  
**

"Hiks-hiks-hiks…"

"Maaf, kami dari FBI dan kepolisian. Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Sasori berdiri dan menatap para petugas hukum tersebut.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan." Remaja berambut merah itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terisak dan beralih pada petugas untuk menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi.

"Hiks-hiks-hiks…Mom…I'm so sorry…"

Sakura terus menangis sambil membatin maaf pada Ibunya yang telah ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah saputangan terjulur dengan manis dihadapannya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut. Seorang laki-laki yang dua tahun terlihat lebih tua darinyalah yang melakukan hal itu. Senyum yang manis dengan rambut perak sebagai pelengkapnya.

"Hai, namaku Kakashi. Tolong jangan menangis lagi ya!"

**(Flash)**

"Hah?! Sial! Mimpi itu lagi…"

Wanita berambut pink yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya mengumpat kesal akan mimpi yang ia dapat barusan. Mimpi yang membuatnya kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang pahit dan penuh dengan banyak dosa.

"Kenapa selalu belakangan ini, sering muncul?"

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sejenak dia memilih untuk duduk pinggir tempat tidur kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah figura yang terletak diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Fotonya dan Kakashi.

'Dia…'

-Café-

"Jadi apa yang ingin kakak bicarakan?"

Kakahi menatap dalam kakak iparnya yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sasori menghela nafas berat saat Kakashi bertanya.

"Ini tentang Sakura…"

"Sakura? Kenapa?"

"Kakashi. FBI telah mengetahui kalau selama ini Sakura adalah pembunuh. Mereka akan menangkap Sakura atau membunuhnya…"

"Apa?!"

"Jadi kau belum menerima kabar itu dari ketuamu?"

"Tadi beliau sempat mengajakku bicara dan ia bilang ingin memberitahuku sesuatu tapi tidak sekarang. Jadi ini yang ingin ia katakan padaku? Sial!" Umpat Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat merasa bersalah apabila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada Sakura.

"Tolong Kakashi…Aku tau ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu sebagai anggota kepolisian tapi…"

"Aku tau, Kak!"

"Eh? Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh. Kau tidak perlu melindunginya…"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Sontak Kakashi terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasori barusan. Sungguh tidak diduga.

"Aku memang tidak bisa melindunginya sejak awal. Aku suami yang payah!"

"Haaah…Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini memang sudah menjadi takdir hidup Sakura."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Kakashi, kau punya dua pilihan..."

"Hn?"

"Membiarkan Sakura pergi meninggalkanmu atau bersamamu tapi dia menjadi incaran seluruh pihak. Maaf bila tidak sopan…nyawanya terancam bila bersamamu."

Kakashi terbelalak tidak percaya. Tubuhnya gemetar, nafasnya memburu, otaknya berulangkali mencoba untuk berpikir jernih tapi tidak bisa. Selama ini dia berusaha untuk membuat Sakura bahagia bersama, walaupun sempat ada hambatan dalam hubungan mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu (1) tapi mereka dapat melewati itu semua dengan baik. Dan kini, Sakura terancam nyawa bila bersamanya.

Sakit…

Hatinya sakit bila mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu. Seandainya bisa maka dirinyalah yang akan menggantikan posisi Sakura saat ini. Tanpa dikomando un air matanya jatuh…

-**ToBeCo-**

1. di fict Kakasaku rate M saya *promosi*

Sankyuu~ yang sudah mau baca ataupun mereview… :D


	2. Last Chapter

**Silahkan perhatikan ****WARNING ****terlebih dulu sebelum membaca.**

**Keputusan membaca ada ditangan anda -devilsmile-**

**WARNING !** (Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji dalam fict ini) :

Alternative Universe, Straight Pair KakaSaku, Out Of Character, Point Of View, Typo(s), etc.

**Disclaimer :**

_**Naruto **__ Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Tanggung Jawab **__ Ryuku S. A .J_

_Tanggung Jawab, __**Last Chapter**_

Sakura berdiri merenung dijendela kamarnya. Emeraldnya yang bercahaya menyiratkan kegalauan serta kecemesan yang tak ada bandingannya. Jantung hatinya masih belum menampakkan diri didalam gelap malam. Entah apa yang membuat belahan jiwanya menjadi agak pemurung dan terkadang suka berucap yang tidak jelas beberapa hari sebelumnya. Ini juga yang membuat Sakura khawatir…karena Kakashi tidak kembali kerumah selama 3 hari.

**xXx**

Kakashi terdiam diatas sebuah tempat tidur. Bukan tempat tidur dirumahnya tetapi tempat tidur penginapan yang telah ia tempati selama 3 hari. Hatinya masih menolak keras akan perintah yang mengharuskannya menyakiti sang istri tercinta. Mungkin sebagian orang akan mengira dia adalah seorang pengecut yang pergi tanpa alasan jelas. Sudah begitu dirinya juga meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami. Bisa saja tetangga sekitar mengira bahwa Kakashi pergi entah kemana karena sedang selingkuh atau juga mereka akan mengira kalau dia dan Sakura sedang bertengkar. Kelakuan Kakashi hanya akan membuahkan argumentasi yang egois dari para tetangganya.

Kakashi hanya bisa diam dan diam. Bukannya ia tak mau mencari cara untuk masalah ini tapi ia hanya tak bisa mencari cara agar keresahannya berkurang. Jika itu tidak berkurang tentu saja ia akan setres mendadak. Cobalah berpikir jernih Kakashi Hatake!

'Drrt drrt'

Kakashi melirik layer handphone-nya. Tertera jelas nama 'My Wife' disana itu berarti Sakura yang menelpon. Tapi Kakashi hanya diam dan tak menggubris panggilan itu sama sekali malah kini ia melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Disaat handphone-nya berhenti bergetar, Kakashi segera meraihnya. Bukan untuk menghubungi Sakura tetapi menghubungi seseorang yang tentunya dapat membuat Kakashi lega setiap berbicara dengan orang itu.

"Kak Sasori…sepertinya aku bisa mengikuti kemauanmu…"

**xXx**

Sakura membuka matanya kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya agak lelah karena semalam ia tidur terlalu larut dan sekarang bangun terlalu pagi. Ia berusaha membuka matanya sekedar untuk membuat pandangannya normal kembali. Sejenak ia bersandar pada dinding. Memikirkan Kakashi…

'Ya Tuhan… kemana dia?'

Sakura kembali berjalan menyusuri anak tangga rumahnya. Setelah turun, segera ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sakura membasuh wajahnya yang agak kusut. Kepalanya terangkat sehingga kini dia dapat bercermin. Betapa lesunya wajah Sakura saat itu. Tak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

'Tok tok'

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar ketukan pintu. Dia segera merapihkan rambutnya yang awut-awutan, kembali membasuh wajahnya serta menyempatkan untuk menggosok giginya.

"Sebentar!"

Setelah semuanya beres, Sakura segera mempersiapkan dirinya didepan pintu. Dirinya berharap kalau Kakashi-lah yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Kaka-eh?"

"Pagi Sakura."

Sepertinya harapan Sakura tidak terkabul. Bukan Kakashi yang muncul disana melainkan atasan Kakashi. Sehabis membawakan secangkir espresso pada Ibiki, Sakura duduk dan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa datang kemari?" Tanya Sakura agak khawatir.

"Aku datang untuk mencari Kakashi. Apa dia ada?"

Sakura menunduk.

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu sepertinya Kakashi juga tidak ada disini. Maaf ya Sakura, karena kami Kakashi pergi." Sakura tersentak tak percaya dengan perkataan Ibiki.

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Sakura sebenarnya…"

**xXx**

Kakashi berdiri didepan Café kecil sambil memutar-mutar handphone-nya. Menunggu sang kakak ipar yang datangnya lama sekali. Coba bayangkan cowok tampan seperti Kakashi berdiri sendirian sudah begitu di flirt pula sama cewek yang kebetulan lewat. Pasti ada yang berpikir kenapa dia tidak langsung saja masuk ke Café, sayangnya saat Kakashi hendak masuk…satpamnya berkata: "Maaf…dilarang masuk sendirian." membuat Kakashi menganga tidak percaya.

"Yo Kakashi!" Panggil pria berambut merah yang tampangnya sulit dikategorikan orangtua atau anak-anak.

"Lama sekali, Kak. Sudahlah kita langsung bicarakan didalam."

"Haha, maaf ya."

Kakashi dan Sasori segera masuk kedalam Café. Awalnya mereka tidak langsung membicarakan inti pembicaraannya hanya sekedar bahasan ringan untuk menuntun keduanya ke bahasan yang berat.

"Apa hanya itu satu-satunya cara?"

"Iya. Setidaknya kau masih bisa mengunjunginya setiap ada waktu luang yang penting itu adalah keselamatannya."

"Tapi…aku tidak yakin aku bisa."

"Pasti Kakashi. Lagipula ini tidak untuk selamanya, seperti kataku tadi..kau bisa mengunjunginya kapanpun."

"Benar juga tapi apakah dia tau tentang ini, Kak?"

"Dia akan segera tau."

**xXx**

"Jadi begitu…pantas saja Kakashi menjadi aneh belakangan ini." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf Sakura. Tapi…kami bisa mengcancel itu kalau kau dan Kakashi-yah seperti yang tadi kuucapkan."

"Aku bisa. Apapun akan kulakukan demi dia. Dan juga terima kasih telah memberikan cara terbaik untukku dan Kakashi."

"Sama-sama tapi tetap saja aku harus meminta maaf. Kalau begitu aku harus pamit, terima kasih Sakura." Pamit Ibiki seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Yah, hati-hati dijalan."

Setelah Ibiki beranjak pergi dari rumahnya menggunakan kendaraan kantor, Sakura hanya bisa memandangi kepergian orang itu sambil menggenggamkan kedua tangannya dan tak henti menyuarakan nama 'Kakashi' didalam hatinya.

**xXx**

Kakashi sudah terdiam cukup lama setelah mendengar ucapan Sasori yang mengharuskan dirinya dan Sakura untuk sesuatu. Bagi Kakashi hal itu sangatlah berat tetapi ia kembali berpikir kalau hal ini tidak ia lakukan maka hasilnya akan membuat dia maupun Sakura menderita. Jadi ya hanya ini saja yang bisa ia perbuat. Demi kebahagiaan Sakura kelak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kapan bisa dilakukan?" Tanya Kakashi. Sasori sedikit kaget dan hampir saja memuncratkan minumannya saat Kakashi bertanya seperti itu.

"Ehem! Segera saja. Tapi kau harus pulang dulu dan menjelaskannya pada Sakura. Setelah semuanya jelas kessokan harinya kau bisa segera ke pengadilan."

"Baik!"

"Nah, sekarang kau pergi. Aku mau tetap disini sebentar."

"Ok. Terima kasih Kak!"

Kakashi segera berlari keluar dan meninggalkan Sasori didalam Café tersebut sendirian. Tak lama setelah bayangan Kakashi menghilang, Sasori mengambil telepon genggamnya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Konan…temui aku ditempat biasa."

**xXx**

Kakashi berhenti cukup jauh dari kediaman yang ia tinggali bersama Sakura. Sebelumnya terlebih dahulu ia mengatur kembali laju nafasnya yang sangat memburu (jaraknya cukup jauh). Matanya mengamati setiap beluk bentuk rumahnya tapi kemudian matanya berhenti menjelajah karena menemukan sosok pujaan hati berada disana.

"Sakura?"

Sakura. Gadis yang tadi berada diluar kini beranjak masuk kedalam. Kakashi terus memperhatikannya sampai keinginan untuk menghampiri Sakura meledak-ledak hingga akhirnya ia berlari kesana, melompati pagar kayu yang tingginya hanya 1 meter.

"Sakura!"

Sakura terhenti sejenak. Perlahan badannya berbalik. Mata hijaunya membelalak lebar saat melihat orang yang dinantinya kembali dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kakashi!" Sakura berlari dan memeluk suaminya itu. Airmatanya jatuh berlinang karena sudah tak sanggup menahannya untuk keluar.

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Sakura disela tangisannya.

"Maaf ya…" Untuk saat ini yang bisa Kakashi lakukan hanyalah meminta maaf dan membalas pelukan hangat Sakura.

Selepas acara kangen-kangenan mereka berakhir, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakan masalah itu sampai semuanya sudah kembali normal. Pertama-tama mereka hanya duduk-duduk saja sambil saling mengejek satu sama lain, candaan ringan.

"Pasti kau sudah tau kan Sakura?"

"Eh?..."

Sakura menunduk sedih membuat Kakashi menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa…asalkan kita bisa bertemu-kurasa akan baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Kau tau, keputusan ini adalah keputusan yang paling berat yang pernah melandaku."

"Aku juga."

"Maafkan aku Sakura."

"Tidak perlu. Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf. Andai saja aku ini tadinya hanyalah gadis biasa, tentunya kita tidak akan dilanda masalah seperti ini. Tapi sayang aku bukan itu." Sakura kembali menitikkan airmatanya. Kakashi terkejut dan segera memeluk Sakura dari depan.

"Semua ini akan segera berakhir. Jangan menangis lagi Sakura."

**xXx**

Keesokan harinya saat matahari masih setengah mengantuk, Kakashi dan Sakura segera menuju ke pengadilan setempat. Keduanya memantapkan hati untuk berpisah sementara waktu hingga semuanya berakhir. Sesampainya disana, mereka segera diminta untuk masuk dan mulai membersihkan segalanya.

"Ya ampun lamanya." Ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasori yang tengah menunggu diluar ruangan. Ia berharap kalau nanti adiknya akan tetap bersama Kakashi dilain hari.

Setelah 2 jam menunggu akhirnya Kakashi dan Sakura pun keluar. Mereka keluar dengan keadaan saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain seakan-akan tak mau dipisahkan. Sasori bisa melihat kalau sebenarnya mereka itu saling mencintai satu sama lain dan berharap ini semua tidak pernah terjadi. Toh, lagipula yang mereka lakukan ini hanyalah untuk melindungi satu sama lain.

'Tuhan…cobaan ini terlalu berat untuk mereka berdua'

*Kakashi PoV*

Haah… akhirnya aku dan dia harus berpisah juga. Aku tak tau harus apalagi untuk mempertahankan biduk rumah tangga kami. Aku tidak ingin nyawa Sakura terancam hanya karena dia menjadi istriku. Dan kami berpisah bukan karena kami tidak saling mencintai ataupun memang tidak mau hidup bersama. Kami melakukannya semata-mata untuk melindungi satu sama lain walaupun keputusan ini terkesan egois.

Tapi didalam hatiku aku berjanji, jika semua ini telah selesai dan tidak berhubungan lagi dengan masalah Sakura…aku berjanji akan kembali padanya. Kembali membangun kebahagiaan bersamanya. Dan bila saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya serta kalau diperbolehkan aku akan berhenti menjadi agen FBI agar kami tidak akan berpisah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tuhan…lindungilah istriku selalu…selamanya…

**xXx **4 Tahun Kemudian… **xXx**

Seorang anak kecil berumur kurang lebih 4 tahun berlarian dari satu gang ke gang yang lain. Tiba-tiba ia berbelok tajam kedalam sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Ia masuk tanpa permisi dan mendobrak pintu rumah tersebut dengan kencang.

"Ibuuuu!"

Anak perempuan berambut perak kehitaman bermata hijau terang itu berlari kesana kemari sambil terus memanggil nama ibunya.

"Hyaaaa! Keponakan paman ini bawel sekali!" Seru seseorang sambil menggendong anak perempuan itu.

"Paman, Ibu mana?"

"Ibumu ada didapur sejak tadi." Jawab Sasori sambil memasang tampang sweatdropnya.

"Kalau daritadi didapur kenapa gak nyaut ya?"

"Mana Paman tau! Dasar!"

"C'mon Uncle Saso, ayo kita kedapur!" Pinta anak itu sambil jingkrak-jingkrak di gendongan Sasori hingga membuat paman berambut merahnya itu sedikit kesal.

Sampainya didapur, sang anak segera meminta turun dan segera berlari menuju sang Ibu yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ibu…" Panggil anak itu sembari menarik-narik baju Ibunya. Sang Ibu yang mempunyai warna mata yang sama dengan sang anak hanya bisa ber'hm' saja tanpa menoleh kearah anaknya.

"Ayah kenapa belum datang juga?"

Sang Ibu yang bernama Sakura berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan menatap sang anak. Dia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi anaknya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kamu tunggu saja diluar, bagaimana?"

"Osh!" Anak perempuan tersebut segera berlari keluar. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

"Kak tolong awasi Gin…" Pinta Sakura yang segera direspon oleh anggukan Sasori.

Gin, anak perempuan Sakura itu segera duduk manis diteras rumah hanya untuk menunggu sang Ayah datang. Ia tidak tau kalau sebenarnya Ayah dan Ibu mereka telah berpisah sebelum ia lahir. Toh kalaupun ia tau selama ini baik Ayah maupun Ibunya selalu bertemu dan sangat mesra sekali, jadi anak polos itu tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya yang ditunggu pun datang. Seorang lelaki berambut perak yang menentang hukum gravitasi turun dari sebuah mobil violet. Gin yang tau itu adalah Ayahnya segera berlari menghampiri.

"Ayah lama sekali!"

"Haha, maaf ya." Kakashi segera menggendong anak perempuannya yang cukup berisik itu.

"Yo Kak Sasori!" Sapanya pada Sasori yang setelah itu hanya mengangguk dan masuk kedalam.

"Ayah kita bermain yang seru ya nanti!"

"Baiklah. Gin mau main apa?"

"Apa saja! Ibu juga harus ikut! Paman juga!"

"Wah, Gin akan merepotkan banyak orang nanti."

"Wahahahaha! Abisnya Gin disini suka bosan!"

"Ok. Terserah Gin sajalah."

"Yeaaaah! Ibu! Ayah sudah pulang!"

**xXx **DiEn **xXx**

Walah…map ya apdetnya lama (gak ketulungan) abis nyetuck banget sih, jadi bingung *ngeles*

Yasud silahkan review saja, hehehehehe… ^^b

Sankyuu~ yang mau baca…


End file.
